El corazón tras los ojos blancos
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Two-shot escrito por Editamomo (autorizado este escrito si no me creen preguntenle) Ubicado despues de la derrota de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru donde Sakura y Sasuke salen haciendo sentir solo a Naruto pero Hinata le hará ver lo contrario y le demostrará todo lo que es capaz de hacer por él mostrandole el puro corazón que se oculta detras de esos ojos blancos.


Primero decir que este two-shot no pertenece, este es Originalmente Escrito por Editamamo ( . youtube user / Editamamo ? feature = watch ) es un fanfic video y en caso de que queran ver el original esta aquí ( www . youtube watch ? v = JGSlU7dgFGU ) por supuesto el compartir esto con vos que estas leyendo esto fue autorizado sin mas comenzamos.

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Konoha, todos sus habitantes llevaban sus vidas con toda la normalidad del mundo. Ya había pasado un año desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y desde que empezó a salir con Sakura por la aldea pero... esta historia no va de ellos, no, ni mucho menos, centremos la historia en Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba encima de los monumentos hokages, suspirando y asumiendo que Sakura no quería nada con el, aunque, eso ya lo tenía asumido desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué haces Naruto?—le preguntaba Kakashi-sensei, el cual, había llegado por sorpresa.

—Nada en especial, Kakashi-sensei—le respondió inmediatamente Naruto

—¿Nada?—volvió a preguntar Kakashi.—¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear Sasuke y tú?

A Naruto se le puso cara agria, pues no esperaba una pregunta como esa.

—No es eso.—dijo—Es solo que... necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas

Kakashi se sentó a su lado, sacó el nuevo libro de "Paraíso Erótico" que le había dado Jiraya y comenzó a leer.

—¿Todavía sigues con esos libros? Eres un pervertido, más que el Sennin-fómano.

—¿Y me lo dice tú, el inventor del jutsu erótico?—dijó con sarcasmo Kakashi escurriendo el bulto, sin embargo Naruto apartó la vista.—A ti te pasa algo—le dijo—tienes un aire a melancolía.

Naruto no dijo nada durante unos segnudos.—Kakashi-sensei... ¿Alguna ve has tenido la sencación de estar solo?

—¿Que tipo de "solo"?

—Ya sabe... cuando siente que le falta algo—Respondió el rubio

—¿Algo?

—Se lo voy a decir para que me entienda, joder, para ser un ninja de elite es mas corto que yo. Pongamos por ejemplo a Sakura y Sasuke, ellos llevan saliendo juntos desde hace un año, y simpre los veo pasear, comiendo juntos, van al cine... en fin todo eso

Kakashi asentía a cada descripción que daba Naruto sin apartar la vista del libro.—¿Acaso estas celoso?—preguntó

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Naruto... Tu lo que necesitas es una novia—le respondió el peli plata, a lo cual el rubio no dijo nada— No te preocupes ya encontrarás.

Naruto observaba la villa desde lo alto con la mirada triste y entreabierta, buscando y buscando, pero sin buscar algo en concreto. En eso Kakashi se levantó y guardó su libro.

—Bueno, yo me debo ir ya—dijo—tengo una misión importante que realizar.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer, Naruto se levanto y bajó hasta las calles de Konoha, en el camino veía a muchas parejas en la misma situación en la que el veía a Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando se halló solo en la calle, no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza uno de sus puños, reprimiendo todos sus celos y su envidia.

—¿Por qué?—se preguntó con congoja—¿Por qué no puedo sentir lo mismo que ellos?—miró al cielo—¿Acaso... no existe alguien para mi?

Entonces oyó unos pasos tímidos que se escondían tras una de las farolas de la calle. Naruto volteó para ver de quién se trataba y vió un largo cabello de color ébano asomarse por la farola.

—¡¿Quién esta ahí?!—Preguntó gritando

Pero la figura no aparecía.

—¡Sal de ahí si tienes agallas!—volvió a gritar

Tímidamente, de la farola empezó a salir una figura femenina y esbelta, que tapaba su boca con sus manos de forma tímida y cobarde, era Hinata Hyuga, que una vez más, espiaba a Naruto.

—¿Hinata?

—Naruto-kun...—susurró tímidamente Hinata

—¿Se puede saber que hacías espiándome?

—Yo...etto...uhm—balbuceaba mientras jugaba tímidamente con la punta de sus dedos índices.—Yo...Pues... Quería saber como estabas Naruto-kun.

—Ah... estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte—le respondió dándose la media vuelta—Bueno ya nos veremos—Naruto se disponía a irse, entonces, Hinata (en un acto de todo su valor) sujetó a Naruto de su mano libre del bolsillo.

—Naruto-kun—llamó—¿Te apetece venir conmigo un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo de unas cosas—Naruto asintió y acompañó a Hinata por un rato, anduvieron caminado, mientras lo hacían Hinata mantenía la cabeza gacha ocultando su sonrojada cara.

—Hinata, ¿De que querías hablar?—le preguntó el oji azul

—Naruto últimamente has estado un poco extraño, ¿Que ha sido todo ese ánimo que traías?—preguntó déspues de responder la oji blanca, Naruto calló un momento pero finalmente habló.

—Verás... como todo el jaleo con Akatsuki y Orochimaru ha acabado... he tenido tiempo libre para pensar algunas cosas—respondió Naruto— Y me he puesto a pensar, y... ultimamente... cuando veo a Sasuke y Sakura juntos me entra un escalofrío, pero más bien...es como...rabia.

—¿Rabia?—preguntó Hinata

—Si, rabia, por no poder exprimentar cosas como esa—respondió con voz seria—No se que deben sentir esos dos cuando están juntos, pero... si lo pasan tan bien, debe ser... agradable.

Hinata, vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Naruto con otros ojos unos de tristeza.—Naruto-kun... estas volviendo a recordar ese horrible pasado?—preguntó con las 2 manos en las mejillas de Naruto—¿Aquel tiempo donde ahogabas tu tristeza bajo una sonrisa?

—Mas o menos

Hinata elevó la vista a los ojos azules profundos de su amado— ¡No Naruto-kun, ese tiempo ya pasó!—le dijo alzando la voz

—Ahora... todos en la villa te aprecian: Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan... y... yo... yo te aprecio desde hace mucho.—dijo Hinata apartando la vista lenta y tímidamente.

—Hinata...—susurro conmovido pero sin decir nada

—Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdas lo que dije aquella vez que intente salvarte de Pain?—Naruto asintió con amargura

—Por mi culpa te dañaron de gravedad—respondió

—Si... ese día reuní todas mis fuerzas para decirte algo que nunca pense que llegaría a decirte

Naruto recordó aquello de forma fugaz, y se le colorearon las mejillas. Entonces empezó a llover de manera inmediata—! será mejor que nos refugiemos !—exclamó Naruto— ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a mi casa!

—¡¿Tu...¡¿Tu casa?!

En eso Hinata se demayó—¡Hinata no es momento para ponerse a dormir, Hinata!—Pero por ovias razones Hinata no despertó, y la lluvia comenzaba a ser más y mas fuerte, y era acompañada por una gran ventolera.—Sera mejor que la cubra—En eso Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Hinata, luego, la cargó a caballito y comenzó a andar hacia su casa—Traquila Hinata, enseguida llegamos—Susurró inconcientemente.

Mientras caminaba, Naruto pudo notar la calidez del cuerpo de Hiata sobre su espalda y la suavidad de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, algo que le daba ligero placer pero no pudo evitar apresurar el paso hacia su casa.

* * *

A los pocos minutos; Naruto llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue acostar a Hinata en su cama esperando que despertase—Si que es rara, mira que desmayarse en un momento como ese—pensó el rubio—Pero la verdad, vista bien, Hinata, es muy mona... y muy calida—Susurro Naruto.

Entonces Hinata comenzó a despertar, se exaltó y se enderezó.—¿Do...Donde estoy?—Preguntó Hinata

—No te preocupes Hinata, estas en mi cuarto—respondió Naruto

—¿En...En el cuarto de Naruto-kun?—Se decía poniéndose cada vez más y más roja, hasta que se percató de que Naruto estaba completamente empapado—Na...Naruto-kun estas...

—No te preocupes lo importante es que estés bien le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, Hinata sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras y soltó una tímida sonrisa.

—Será mejor que te bañes, puedes pasar a mi baño si lo deseas—sugirió el oji azul a lo cual la oji perla asintió a tal sugerencia

* * *

Hinata entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, despues de esto se metió a la bañera.

—Esta bañera...tiene el aroma de Naruto-kun—decía Hinata—Incluso... casi puedo sentir su presencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto preparaba algo para cenar, al no esperar visitas, sacó un par de platos de ramen instantáneos y el calentador del agua.

—Es una lástima no esperaba que Hinata estuviera aquí esta noche en mi casa, espero que le gusten los fideos.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a sentirse algo debil hasta que terminó por desmayarse

* * *

Hinata Salió del baño, pero al entrar al cuarto vió a Naruto tumbado en el piso y jadeante.

—¡Naruto-kun!

La Hyuga rápidamente fue a socorrer al Uzumaki, puso su mano sobre su frente y sintió como esta ardía.

—Ti...tiene fiebre

Inmediatamente, Hinata des hizo la cama y como pudo lo acostó en ella boca arriba y lo tapó con las mantas, pero Naruto seguía sudando y sudando. Hinata se percató de que Naruto estaba completamente empapado cuando ella despertó pero ella estaba más seca que él.

—Naruto, tu me cubriste de la lluvia con tu chaqueta ¿no?—le preguntaba pero Naruto jadeaba de fiebre.

* * *

**Hasta aqui dattebayo! ¿Algun review? recibo de todo incluso tomatazos por subir una historia que no me pertence en nada pero me enorgullezco de decir que no es mía y la he pedido prestada y de no ser como aquellos plagios que escrbín historias que no son suyas sin dar crédito a los verdaderos autores repito que la historia le pertence a Editamamo ( . youtube user / Editamamo ? feature = watch ) y que poden ver el origiinal en ( www . youtube watch ? v = JGSlU7dgFGU ).**

**Este two-shot —que no es mío— fue compartido por mi sin fines de lucro solo quiero que conozcas esta increible historia ya que hay gente que lee en fanfiction y no en Youtube por lo cual quiero que esas personas lo lean y por favor compartí la Historia con algun amigo fan del NaruHina.**

**Hacelo por Editamamo y por mi ¡ONEGAI!**


End file.
